The Forgotten Heir
by NarutoFan11
Summary: The fall of Uzushiogakure marked the end of the great Uzumaki clan from there reign of power. Killed and scatted, the Uzumaki and their power have fallen into the shadows and have become nothing but a footnote in the history of the Elemental Nations. Watch as Naruto Uzumaki rebuilds his clan and shakes the foundation of the shinobi world. Long live the spiral. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The plan was simple, keep moving, avoid detection and keep to the less populated areas of the village. Naruto Uzumaki repeated this to himself as he moved from one shadow covered alleyway to another. Naruto Uzumaki was a master at stealth even at the young age of six. He knew how to blend in and move without being seen. This probably arose due to his constant need to keep a low profile and hide when needed. But tonight was the absolute test of his abilities as most of the civilian portion of the village was gunning for his head. He didn't know why his birthday was such a sore spot for the village or why they felt the need to take their anger out on him but he was determined to avoid it this year. Thus Naruto kept moving and had escaped his birthday beating thus far but the night was still young. The plan had worked great for most of the night but Naruto's luck was beginning to wear thin as he began to tire out, even his never-ending stamina could not allow him to keep functioning after a night of no sleep and constant running around the village. Turning a corner Naruto ran straight into the leg of a man holding a torch. Naruto felt a hand grab his neck and lift him off the ground. Naruto clawed at the large hand holding him but it was no use he was to weak. Naruto felt the man slam him into a wall before the air in his lungs were driven out due to a fist in his gut. The man let go allowing Naruto to sink to his knees holding his stomach. He tried to plead for them to stop but he did not get the chance before another man sent a kick into his side breaking a rib or two in the process. Naruto heard a low murmur growing, as more people seemed to be drawing closer. Resigned to his fate Naruto tried to remain silent as blows started to increase in frequency. By the time, the mob felt they had done enough damage to kill the Kyuubi; they had left Naruto in a bloody pulp with cuts and crisscrossing his body. Sections of his skin were flayed to show the bone beneath and most normal people would already have died from the blood loss alone not to mention the number of serious injuries to his internal organs, but if a person was to look closely they would have noticed a slight rise and fall of the boy's chest as he labored to breath.

XXX

…Drip…Drip…Drip…

"God where am I," said a disoriented Naruto Uzumaki.

After looking around and determining that he was in a tunnel of some sort which pipes and water at his feet.

"I can't believe they threw me in the sewer, I know they hate me but come on the sewer that is just low."

Naruto ranted to himself and started to move forward hoping to find a way out of the dark and dank confines of the sewer. Wading through the knee high water Naruto spent what felt like hours in the tunnels searching for a way out. Eventually Naruto entered a large room, after a quick examination he saw the giant bars that made up one wall of the room as well a patch of dry land in front of the cage. Curious as to what was behind the giant bars as well as happy to get out of the water, Naruto approached the bars. As he approached Naruto heard slow steady breathing similar to that of a sleeping animal with the exception of being much louder. As Naruto go even closer Naruto felt a slight breeze, taking another step forward Naruto saw two giant red eyes with black slits for pupils appeared from the darkness from behind the bars.

"So my jailor has decided to grace me with his presence."

Naruto jumped slightly at the volume of the creatures words but quickly settled and responded, "I am not even sure where I am, so how am I your jailor?"

"Fool, this is your mindscape, a representation of your conscious and subconscious mind. But it also serves as a link between your consciousness and mine."

"Okay so we are in my mind so the only current question I have left is who are you exactly?"

"Fool, I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, I am the greatest of the tailed beasts and feared by the world for my power."

Naruto stared silently for a second before saying, "That's nice and all but it appears that you are locked behind a cage. Which means you can't hurt me."

"Pathetic you don't even know what keeps me chained, you are a disgrace to your clan and my father's memory."

"What are you talking about? I am an orphan I have no parents let alone a clan."

"That is hilarious, I have been locked in here for six years and in that time I have explored my prison quiet extensively, and you are by all rights another Uzumaki and an ancestor of my father. The third Uzumaki to contain me actually."

"You mean to tell me I am actually a part of a clan? Also what do you mean the third person to contain you?"

"Yes you are part of the Uzumaki clan, known for their expertise in the field of fuinjutsu, as well as their exceptional fighting prowess. As for the being my third jailor I think that is a conversation for another time. Right now I would rather you explain why my jailor and thus my representative in the world is such a pathetic piece of bull shit?"

"Awesome I actually have family, and what do you mean pathetic, I am only six."

"Sorry to burst your bubble kit but you are probably the last of your clan, but this is part of the reason I pulled you in here. You need help if you are going to become strong enough to represent me and your fallen clan. You are going to need even more if you plan to resurrect your clan and bring it back to its full glory."

Naruto was sad to learn that he had a family only to learn that they were all dead. But when the Kyuubi started to talk about getting stronger he perked up a little.

"Alright what do you suggest? I mean I want to get stronger but how do I go about do that?"

"I would recommend you start training to become what you humans call a ninja."

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't have any family library to fall back on and I don't start the academy for a while, even then I doubt they would roll out the good stuff for academy students. The public library is no help either since it has nothing but civilian topics in it."

"That is why I suggest you leave the village."

"What, why on earth would I leave?"

"You could travel to the land of your ancestors, I am sure they left behind a treasure trove of secrets for any member of the clan that escaped their annihilation, I mean they were feared for a reason and I find it highly unlikely that they wouldn't set up plans to get the last laugh in the end. Plus on the way there you can work on improving your physical strength."

"Okay…do you know where my clan used to live?"

"Actually yes I do, they lived on an island off the eastern coast of what you humans call the land of fire."

"Okay and about how long do you think it will take me to get there on foot?"

"Well it would probably take you two to three weeks at your current physical level. Plus that time frame may shift with the inclusion of weather and potential hazards such as other people and getting you a boat to the island."

"Damn it is going to be difficult to gather the supplies to make a trip like that, I will also need to learn to survive in the forest which might take a while. Not to mention that I will need food and survival gear to make the trip easier."

"Why don't you ask the human leader of your village, you seem to rather close to him? Make is seem like you want to start training to be a ninja and then he is likely to outfit you with the supplies and reading material to make this trip."

"…That is actually not a bad idea, Jiji would jump at the chance to start me on my training. I might even to get him to assign a ninja to teach me some basics before I leave."

"Good them it is settled once you gather the materials and learn the basics of survival then you are to leave for your clan's old village."

"Why exactly are you helping me here?"

"Don't mistake me helping you as a form of kindness kit, this is in my benefit as well. Until I am released from the seal you are my representative or avatar in the world. Since I am the strongest of the tailed demons I must have a container to match, plus it is being an annoyance to keep pulling you back from the edge of death. If you are to die from anything but old age then I will perish with you so it is in my benefit to keep you alive for the time being. The best way to do that is to make you as strong as possible to crush anyone in your way, besides I think it would be amusing to see you crush everyone as your grow."

"Alright then…so if this place is all mental then how is my physical body doing?"

"I have managed to heal most of the major injuries but if you wait a bit longer then I should have you capable of movement soon. As far as I can tell you are still in the alley that the other humans left you in, you will need to find a human medic to clean you up more, I could completely heal you but you would be out longer due to my youki overloading your system, plus the leader of your village will be alerted if you go there injured to such an extent. I should also mention that it has been several hours since you got attacked and it is almost morning."

"Alright then thanks for the update, so how exactly do I leave?"

"Focus on waking up and you will but before you go I want you to rip off the bottom right corner of the paper on the bars. This will let us talk when you are awake and in the real world."

Naruto nodded and moved forward to do as was asked of him, Kyuubi didn't seem as bad as people thought but he was sure to be cautious. Ripping a tiny piece the size of his thumb off the larger paper, Naruto then focused on leaving his mindscape.

As Naruto faded from his mindscape the Kyuubi continued to ponder before thinking, "Interesting human, a lot of potential, all he needs is a push in the right direction."

XXX

Naruto woke up in the alley he was beaten in. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, he freaked out a little but quickly calmed down by taking a deep breathe, The smell of iron filled his lungs. Naruto steadied his nerves knowing that he couldn't allow the sight of blood to affect him especially his own. Slowly getting to his feet Naruto used the wall of the alley to support himself as he had yet to get his strength back completely. Continuing to use the wall Naruto limped hit way out of the alley in the morning twilight. Coming to one of the main streets of the village Naruto continued to move towards the Hospital so get the last of his injuries treated and looked over. Naruto struggled the entire time to stay conscious as most of his body screamed at him to stop moving. Apparently Kyuubi only managed to clean up and heal the life threatening injuries.

"Hey don't blame me, I can only heal one thing at a time, and I had to prioritize the important and life threatening injuries before the lesser injuries."

Naruto jumped at the sound of the nine tails voice before remembering what had transpired while he was unconscious. Before responding out loud.

"Shit, you scared me."

"Don't talk out loud you dumb human, I am in your mind all you have to do is think what you want to say and I will hear it. People will think you are crazy if you talk out loud."

"Right…"

Naruto continued to move forward and eventually the hospital came into sight. Naruto made it to the door before he collapsed in a blood soaked heap. The nurse at the front desk looked over when she heard something hitting the floor only to see A bloody body on the floor.

"I need a gurney stat and summon the chief of medicine."

Once she turned Naruto onto his back and saw his face she immidiently froze but snapped out of it quickly knowing she had to hold her anger.

"Summon the Hokage as well he will want to know about this as well."

Another nurse moves a cart next to the hurt boy before asking, "Why would the Hokage need to be alerted."

The first nurse looked at her and said, "This is the demon boy, it is policy to alert him if the demon comes to the hospital hurt in anyway."

The nurses started to move Naruto to the emergency room before the chief of medicine found them and lead them to a private room designed specifically to treat people of a certain nature. The group made it to the room and Naruto was moved to the bed that the room contained. The head of the hospital gave the small boy a once over and saw nothing immediately wrong with the boy, but that didn't stop him from channeling chakra to his hands and examining his body with the medical ninjutsu.

"Ah shit, he has internal bleeding and a few fractured ribs."

Channeling healing chakra through the young boy, the head medic went to work repairing the damage done by the ignorant masses of Konoha

XXX

Sarutobi was having an average day if there ever was one, he had gotten to the office early as usual and had gotten straight to work on his endless paperwork. He was currently taking a small break, watching the sun rise over his village, his home. It was a breath taking sight to say the least.

Unfortunately it was at this moment that a knock came to his office door.

Sighing Hiruzen turn to the door and said, "Enter," in a commanding voice.

The messenger entered the office and bowed quickly to Hiruzen.

"I am sorry sir for the intrusion but I was sent to alert you that one Uzumaki Naruto has been admitted to the hospital after he collapsed in the lobby."

Hiruzen immediately stood up, grabbed his hat and walked out the door, without even a second look at the man that had just gave him the horrible news. As Hiruzen moved through the village on his way to the hospital, he leaked killing intent, all the while walking with poise and grace that a man in his position should hold. The few people that were in the streets at this time moved away as their Hokage approached, an odd mixture of fear and respect compelling them to do so. Hiruzen made it to the hospital and once he was through the door he walked up to the receptionist

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto being treated?"

"Room 310"

"Thank you, miss."

Hiruzen moved to the designated room and upon going in saw the Head Medic still working on the boy.

"Status report," said the elderly commander.

XXX

Naruto woke up and tried to open his eyes, but was blinded by the bright synthetic light from the florescent lights in the ceiling. Rubbing his eyes to give them time to adjust, Naruto heard someone else nearby move but before he could react, they started talking.

"How are you feeling Naruto?"

Opening his eyes to look at his Jiji, Naruto smiled

"I have been better Jiji, but right now I can't complain to much."

"That is good Naruto, can you tell me anything about how you ended up here?"

Naruto looked down and nodded.

"Same as always Jiji, they attacked me, hunted me down when I ran, and then beat me until I passed out. They were just a mob of people I can't really tell you names because I don't really know any of them. But this time Jiji, I have had enough, I want to learn to defend myself, I want to learn to survive, I want to be able to escape the pain."

"If that is your goal then I could sign you up for the academy Naruto, they will be able to teach you all the basics you need to know."

Finely looking up, Naruto looked Hiruze in the eyes with a fire in his eyes.

"Not good enough, Jiji I need to learn fast, while I will gladly go to the academy when it is time I need training now, surely you can spare a ninja to teach me and guide me. I am I to survive in this world I need to become strong, I need to be peerless."

Hiruzen looked at his segregate grandson, evaluating the pros and cons.

"Alright Naruto, you will be taught by one of my most trusted Anbu, he will teach you survival basics, the fundamentals of fighting and the basics of chakra."

"Alright, who is going to be teaching me then?"

"Weasel, get down here."

A weasel masked Anbu appeared in a crouched bow and addressed his leader.

"How may I server you Hokage-sama?"

"This bow will be your new student, for the next month. In that time I want you to drill him in everything a ninja need to know to survive."

"Hai, I will teach him to the best of my ability."

"Good then starting tomorrow you and Naruto here will be training at training ground forty–two."

"Awesome!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up with a start due to being shook awake. Naruto rubbed his eyes and felt a pile of cloth hit his lap. Opening his eyes he saw a pile of new clothes that looked to be made for ninja due to their sturdier stitching and heavy duty, high quality cloth. Naruto looked to the other person in the room and saw the Anbu from yesterday.

"Put those on and get me from outside when you are done."

"Yes sir, but what time is it, I mean it still looks dark outside."

"It is six in the morning Naruto, now I suggest you get dressed, we have a lot to do today."

Weasel left the room and closed the door, once the door shut Naruto jumped out of bed and pulled on the clothes as fast as possible. Once he was done he looked in the mirror and saw his all black outfit. He looked like an Anbu without the jacket or mask. He then turned to the door and opened it. Leaning against the wall was Weasel, waiting patiently.

"Done sensei."

Weasel placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They reappeared in training ground forty-two, Naruto felt sick to his stomach for a moment before swallowing the bile that was building in his throat. Weasel the sat down and motioned for Naruto to do the same. Taking a seat on the ground Naruto listened intently.

"Now, Naruto I am going to teach you a great many things and I will be pushing you to your limits. The Hokage has given me a month to teach you. I intent to use that time wisely and to teach you as much as possible. First thing we are going to do is unlock your chakra. I want you to meditate while imagining a flame in the pit of your gut."

Naruto moved into position to mediate, with his legs crossed and his arms in a hand seal. He then imagined a flame in his gut and tried to calm himself as much as possible.

"Alright Naruto I want you to grab onto that flame and let its power spread through your being."

"I found the flame Anbu-san but there seems to be a second source which one should a take."

Without missing a beat the Anbu replied smoothly, "The one that is calmer and feels more natural. Without delay a blue shroud engulfed Naruto. Naruto felt amazing, power surged through his body and he felt like he could do anything.

"Naruto I need you to rein it in and suppress your chakra for now."

Naruto let go the flame and the power faded from his system but not entirely. Naruto then looked at his masked teacher, "Did I do something wrong?"

The Anbu shook his head and said, "No you did great, but now we need to move onto other things and teach you how to use your chakra instead of just letting it pour from your body. I also have to start teaching you how to hunt, fish and gather in the various terrains that you could encounter in the world."

"Sweet, so what are we going to do next?"

"Well as of right now I am planning to train you on survival skills, how to control your chakra and build up your physical abilities. Once I feel you could survive in the wild on your own I am going to teach you some combat skills and chakra applications in fighting. If we still have time I will add more but that really depends on how fast you pick this stuff up."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding before asking, "Okay but what are we going to do now as in right now?"

"Chakra control," Was Weasel's answer before he pulled a leaf off a tree and handed it to Naruto. "I want you to put this leaf on your forehead and use nothing but chakra to hold it there, if you use to little chakra the leaf will fall off, use too much and you will blast if off and tear it to shreds. It is a simple exercise that all academy students learn when they become a ninja."

Naruto took the leaf and placed it against his forehead and tried to channel chakra to that spot, once he was sure he had chakra to the spot he moved his had only for the leaf to rapidly fly off his forehead and tear into pieces. Naruto frowned and looked to his instructor.

"Can I have another leaf?"

Weasel picked another leaf and handed it to Naruto, "Try using a half of what you were just using and see how that works."

Naruto took the leaf and followed his teacher's instructions, moving his hand once again the leaf once again flew off his forehead and shredded into pieces, although a little less violently.

Weasel handed Naruto another leaf and said, "Try it again, using the same idea of halving the chakra you used, if we keep repeating this eventually you will find the range in which this will work for you. Then it is all about refining it to a point where you can hold the leaf without thinking about it."

Naruto took the leaf Weasel was holding out to him and tried to stick the leaf to his forehead with chakra once again. Naruto pulled the suggested amount of chakra to the spot he need to stick the leaf too and moved his hand to see if it had worked. Unfortunately like the last two times the leaf flew away from him and tore into pieces but this time the pieces were noticeably larger showing the process becoming less violent."

Naruto grabbed his head and said, "Damn it what is this so hard."

Weasel chucked a little before saying, "Well seeing as you have such large reserves of chakra for your age I am not surprised at this happening but it does show why you need to do this exercise. If you can learn to control your chakra you will be able to use a lot of high ranking techniques in battle with minimal chakra loss, this would make you an asset on the battle field and a scary opponent. All you need to do is keep trying Naruto, it doesn't matter how many times you fail as long as you keep striving to succeed."

Weasel held out another leaf and wordlessly tired the exercise again following Weasal's advice about halving the chakra each time until the leaf started to show signs of sticking.

XXX

It took a total of fifty-three tries before the leaf even began to start sticking to Naruto's forehead. But once Naruto had it down to a general range Weasel decided to move onto other topics, telling Naruto he could practice on his own time at home.

At this point it was nearing nine in the morning, Weasel decided it would be a good time to break for breakfast and took two bento boxes out of a seal in a scroll. Weasel handed one of the boxes to Naruto and said, "Eat up, a ninja needs to eat a healthy diet in order to function at peak performance."

Naruto opened the box and started eating after a quick prayer, Naruto didn't even care what he was eating as he was starving. Weasel ate his meal more slowly and managed to keep his face hidden as he ate. Once they were both finished Weasel stood up and collected the empty boxes and sealed them away. He then moved towards another part of the training ground that contained a training post. Weasel pinned a paper target on the post and then walked back to Naruto who had followed behind at a distance. Weasel used his head and drew a line in the dirt some a fair distance from the target and handed Naruto five kunai in a holster.

Alright, Naruto I am going to teach you how to throw kunai, this can be helpful for catching and killing animal or enemies so it is helpful to know how to do it well. Now watch how I throw it and try to copy my movements."

Weasel slowly went through the throwing motion to give Naruto a chance to see how he was doing it before letting the kunai fly, Weasel being an Anbu managed to hit a perfect bull's eye.

"Okay Naruto I want to try it while I watch, I am going to try to get your form correct then all you need to do is practice until you can hit the target consistently."

Naruto nodded and pulled a kunai from the holster, he went through the motion slowly once to get a feel for it before doing it again and letting the kunai fly. Unlike Weasel's kunai, Naruto kunai went over the training post and landed in the forest behind the post.

"Alright Naruto go get the kunai and when you come back I will tell you what you can do to improve."

XXX

Naruto eventually found the kunai and after some minion tweaks and some practice Naruto was starting to hit the post. Weasel had Naruto run through the throwing motion a dozen time to make sure it would develop into muscle memory.

After a few hours of kunai practice weasel stopped them for lunch and handed Naruto another bento box. Naruto didn't complain and eat in silence. When they were both done Weasel collect the boxes once again and then said to Naruto, "Alright now we are going to start the physical portion of your training."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Alright I want you to do a hundred push-ups, a hundred sit-ups and a hundred squats. When you are done with that I want you to run around the edge of this clearing as fast as you can ten times."

"Are you crazy? That might kill me."

"I do not expect you to complete it quickly as you are still young but I do expect you to do all of it. It will not only make you stronger but it will increase your endurance, which in a fight could mean the difference between a win and a loss.

Naruto nodded solemnly and got to work on the exercises he was told to do. After a few push-ups his arms began to give out, showing how badly he needed to increase his strength. Naruto decided to switch exercises whenever he got tire of doing one that way he could keep working but he would give that area of his body a break. Weasel observed Naruto as he worked and would correct Naruto on his form whenever his posture began to become relaxed.

It took a while but Naruto did manage to complete the exercises demanded of him. Once he finished he noticed that it was starting to get dark and that dinner time was approaching. Walking up to his masked teacher waited for his to direct him further.

"Alright Naruto, you have done well today and I expect you to be back here tomorrow morning. I also have a gift for you."

Weasel pulled out two books and handed them to Naruto. The first one was called, "The basics of survival" while the other read, "Traps and Snares: Hunting Tool and Ninja Weapon".

"Thanks sensei but why did you give me these books?"

"We are short on time so I expect you to read those in your spare time outside of training with me. The survival book will teach you the basic outline of living in the wilderness as well as some edible plants you might be able to find. The second book will teach you how to make simple ninja traps and hunting snares, something I imagine you will find extremely useful in survival and as a ninja."

Naruto nodded his head and said his thanks to his teacher, all the while promising to memorize the books.

"Alright then you are free to go, meet me here tomorrow and do not be late or I will have to hunt you down and drag you here. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir, I will see you tomorrow."

Naruto ran off after that clutching the books to his chest as he ran. Naruto ran straight to his apartment knowing that if he made any detour he might get the books stolen from him by a villager, once he got inside he locked his door and went to his bed. Flopping down on his back Naruto gently opened the book on survival and scanned the sections the book was broken into to get an idea of what he could look forward to, he then put the book down and got up to make himself a quick dinner of instant ramen. It wasn't as good as Ichiraku's ramen but it satisfied his hunger and that was what counted. After he had eaten, Naruto went back to bed and laid down and actually started to read the survival book. The Sandaime had taught him the basics of reading and writing when he had found Naruto living on the street, Naruto was extremely grateful as the matrons at the orphanage had denied him an education and reading material when he had lived there. Now Naruto was eager to learn, he was excited to finally have a person willing to help him and he didn't want to disappoint.

XXX

Itachi sat in his room, he was in his civilian clothes and looking out at the night sky thinking about his day with an energetic young blond.

_"__Naruto is impressive, to be able to unlock and begin training his chakra in one day is impressive. Most kids take a few days to grasp at their chakra and even longer to be able to even direct it to specific spot. Naruto also seems to have unusually high stamina, no six year old should have been able to do those exercises without passing out from exhaustion at some point. He has potential and the Hokage was correct in saying Naruto would be a good student as long as I kept him busy."_

Itachi smiled gently at the thought before he once again looked out at the night sky.

XXX

Training became Naruto's life, every waking second was spent learning either by action or by reading. Weasel trained Naruto in tracking, scavenging, hunting, skinning, weapon throwing and chakra control. When he wasn't being taught one of these subjects he was being pushed to his physical limits by doing workout regimes designed by Weasel. When Naruto was allowed to go home, he read his books, memorized every word on every page. Naruto had been given several more books each explaining a skill he had been taught the basic the day before by Weasel. When Naruto had asked why he was being given a book each time he learned a new skill, Weasel had explained to Naruto that the books where to give him a more in-depth explanation of the skills he was learning and to hopefully allow him to learn some tips and tricks that would make him more proficient in all these skills. Weasel had also warned that while knowledge was useful it needed to be balanced with practice.

It was in that month that Naruto was pushed, he was pushed in every aspect that could be pushed by training. Naruto now was a capable woodsman that was at home in the trees. Weasel had taught Naruto archery as well as normal kunai and shuriken throwing to make hunting easier for the young boy. Naruto had also been taught and had memorized every plant in the area around Konohagakure. Weasel had also forced Naruto to hunt and kill several animals in the area, all tests to show his skill in hunting and skinning.

Chakra became an extension of Naruto's consciousness in a lot of ways, after mastering the leaf sticking exercise, Weasel had shown Naruto the leaf floating exercise. Naruto then mastered that and Weasel was forced to show Naruto the tree walking exercise which proved to be extremely useful for Naruto as he stalked his prey in the forest, and could know walk on any solid surface without consciously channeling chakra.

Physically Naruto had gained a lot of muscle and it showed in his graceful quiet movements in the forest. Weasel had pushed him hard and had increased the workout a little every day to make Naruto work a little harder.

On the last day of training Weasel had given his final test and had run Naruto through everything he had been taught and well as a physical test to see how he had progressed physically. After everything was finished, Weasel had Naruto sit down.

"Naruto I am proud to have been your sensei but after today I am being reassigned to a different task. I expect you to keep training and working towards being a ninja, you have talent and you have the will of fire with in you. It is due to that fire I see that I am going to be giving you this parting gift."

Weasel placed a scroll in front of Naruto and spoke again, "Inside you will find several simple jutsu scrolls as well as some more dangerous jutsu scrolls. I trust you to know when you are ready to learn them. You'll also find the next chakra control exercise and some gear I got for you."

Naruto sat in silence and nodded his head. Naruto then bowed and said in a thankful voice, "Thank you sensei, I will use these gifts wisely."

"Don't worry Naruto we will meet again, but after today I am no longer your sensei. Thank you for being a wonderful student. I must go now and I think you should go too."

Weasel got up along with Naruto, Weasel gave one final nob before disappearing. Naruto picked up the scroll and tucked it into a pocket, he then turned and ran for his apartment. As he ran Naruto heard a voice he had not heard in a while.

"Kit, it is almost time for you to leave this place, you have a legacy to uphold and it won't be long before the villagers are on you again. The Anbu humans have been guarding your den this last month, I doubt that will last for much longer so you need to prepare to leave and defend yourself."

Naruto nodded and thought back, "I know Kyuubi, I thought it was odd that the apartment hadn't been sacked but if Anbu were there that explains a lot. There is a new moon in a few days. That will give me the cover I need to leave the village and shake anyone that tries to follow. In the mean time I will be able to rest, pack up anything important and get my hands on a map so I have some idea of where I am heading once I leave the village."

"Very good kit, but remain on guard, I would hate to have to heal you again because some idiot human caught you by surprise."

"Aw, you do care you fuzz ball."

"Shut it human, we are not friends."

"Whatever you say buddy"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto moved swiftly through the dark village avoiding the ninja that were patrolling the village. Naruto moved from alley to alley, hiding in the dark and moving to the wall that surrounded the village. Naruto was dressed in black Anbu pants with black ninja saddles and a grey muscle shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back. Naruto really had to thank Weasel at some point for the gifts.

Naruto reached the east side of the village and looked up at the wall separating the village from the forest that surrounded the village. Watching the patrols move across the wall Naruto waited until he was in in the clear to run up the side of a wall using chakra. Reaching the top of the wall jumped to the highest tree bracing his legs with chakra. Landing in the tree Naruto jumped from branch to branch moving away from the village as fast as he could. Naruto after some research and asking the fox knew that the ruins of Uzushiogakure were on an island off the east coast of the land of fire. Meaning that Naruto had to find a port in the land of fire and get someone to bring him to the island or at least close to it.

Naruto continued to run east knowing that his presence would eventually be missed. As the sun began to rise Naruto was starting to feel the strain of running for so long and started to look for a place to set up camp. Finding a massive traveler's pine tree to use as cover Naruto set up a tent small tent and dug a fire pit to use for cooking. Naruto then set about setting a few simple snares to catch some food for later. After that Naruto gathered wood to use to create a fire later.

"Kit, you won't be able to rest here very long. You should stay here until night fall and then head out again. This way you will be able to move undetected."

"I know fox, I just need to start stocking up on supplies, thankfully weasel gave me some storage scrolls in that gift of his. This allows me to store things like extra wood and food with ease."

"Alright then, I suggest you rest you'll need your energy to run through the night again."

"Okay, you got it."

XXX

Naruto had been out of the village for a week, and during this time had managed to survive and avoid detection. To through off pursuers Naruto had decided to head southeast for a day before heading directly east again. Naruto had avoided main roads so far and was planning to travel the coastline to find a port town after he managed to get to the ocean. During this time Naruto had managed to catch and gather quite a stock, which slowed his movement a bit but allowed his to eat properly for the first time since he could remember. Fresh meat, fruit and greens helped to give him a balanced diet and kept him health in the forest as he moved.

Naruto knew he must be getting close to the coast as the forest was starting to thin and the air was becoming saltier. It wasn't long until Naruto broke through the trees and landed on the ground. Stretched out before him was nothing but dark blue sea, clouds lazily moving across the sky and sand with waves rolling onto the beach. The gentle breeze that seemed to be constantly there was nice and the soothing sound of the waves mesmerized Naruto. The wind and water called to him for some reason. Snapping out of his revelry Naruto looked up and down the coast looking for any signs of human presence, not finding any Naruto decided to head north along the coast as the island that Uzushiogakure was northeast off the coast of the land of Fire.

XXX

Naruto woke up feeling groggy and battered. As him memory started to come back to him he looked around and noticed the debris of the ship he had been on. Feeling a deep sense of sadness pass over him Naruto looked around for other people while thinking about how he got to this point.

Naruto found a major fishing village and even managed to talk his way onto a vessel heading to the land of Lightning. After a quick talk and a lot of pleading with the captain, Naruto convinced him to take a different route that passed closer the former land of whirling tides. That is when things started going very wrong. The weather seemed to be out to get them with every day out of port looking worse than the last. It finally came to a head in a massive storm a few days into the voyage as they neared the island that contained the remnants of Uzushiogakure. The waves crashed over the boat and battered the sides. The crew held it together well but it seemed Mother Nature had it out for them as a massive wave suddenly appeared ad swept the boat up into the air before smashing it back down into the water. The haul gave way after that and the boat quickly started to take on water. Everyone started to evacuate the vessel using small boats but before even a quarter of the people had gotten off another massive wave smashed into the ship breaking it apart. People appeared everywhere in the water around Naruto and started to cling to debris, but many were swallowed by the sea or were pushed away from Naruto by the tides before too long. Naruto managed to cling to what used to be the mast of the ship and floated in the rough ocean for what felt like hours. It was during that time that Naruto spotted a large island. Swimming hard Naruto moved towards the island and was eventually rewarded for his efforts by being flung onto the beach by the massive waves. Naruto then dragged himself further up the beach before promptly passing out.

Naruto refocused and continued to search for anyone. He then searched the debris for anything useful before deciding to head into the forest. It was a hard trek through the topical jungle but Naruto needed to know if anyone was on this island. It took a couple hours but Naruto managed to get to high ground and looked out over the island. While he couldn't see all of it he did see a clear area with what appeared to be a lot of stone structure.

"Kit that is it, that is the ruins of your ancestors' village."

"Good to know now I just have to get there."

XXX

Naruto walked through the ruins of the once great whirlpool village with a mixture of wonder, awe and a deep sadness. This place was the ancestral home of his clan and it saddened him to see it crumbling away and fading from history itself. Most of the village seemed to be made of carved stone and wood. There was a massive river that split the village in two that had many bridges that crossed it. Naruto continued walking the streets and searched any building that was still standing looking for information, relics or anything else that pertained to the village or to his clan. Most of the buildings seemed to have been raided for anything of value but during his search he found a few rusty kunai and katana that could be restored. Naruto also found fragments of pottery and other house hold items. Beyond that everything seemed to have been taken or destroyed. This didn't get Naruto's hopes up but he was determined to find something.

Eventually Naruto started to move into an area where the clan compounds seemed to have once been, He searched these compounds with a fine toothed comb looking for hidden safes or secret passage ways that could lead to a secret room. Unfortunately while he did find such rooms that had already been sacked.

"Keep looking kit, if nothing else the Uzumaki would not have been crushed so easily to have everything they had ever built and worked towards stolen or destroyed. They would have made damned sure that a descendant could come back to reclaim their heritage and restore the clan. Although you might want to look for seals or strange markings while you search these ruins. Your clan did have a great number of seal masters thus it would make sense that they would hide their valuables behind seals."

"Thanks Kyuubi, I will keep looking."

The last compound Naruto came to was by far the largest of them all. The entire area looked like a complete war zone. A faded Uzumaki crest on the compound wall showed this to be the Uzumaki compound and craters littering the area, suggesting that this was a place where a major part of the conflict happened. Walking into the compound and around several of these craters, Naruto moved around the large building that made up the clan compound. Many of the walls had holes in them and there were holes in the roof but the bulk of the structure was intact. Naruto looked through until he came to a rather large office with a desk that had a giant Uzumaki swirl carved into the front of the desk. Walking behind the desk Naruto spotted a section of flooring that was not level with the rest of the room. Lifting the section with surprising ease Naruto found a trap door. Opening the door Naruto spotted a ladder that descended into the dark. Deciding to check it out Naruto eased himself down until his feet hit the ladder and started to climb down. It took a minute but Naruto finally reached the bottom of the ladder. Not being able to see Naruto removed a flare from his pack and lit it to light up the room. Seeing unused torches on the wall Naruto used the flare to light them before examining the room further. It was a surprising small really only able to hold a few people before it would be cramped. The entirety of one wall contained a massive seal. The seal at its center held a swirl characteristic of Uzumaki fuinjutsu.

Naruto approached the wall and thought to his prisoner, "Okay now what, I am not trained in sealing and I have no idea what this seal it for."

"Well from what I am seeing this is an extremely complex blood seal with the ability to identify ancestry. It has a few other features but the short of it is you need to put blood onto the seal and channel chakra into the seal."

"Thanks fuzz-ball."

"Stop calling me that human"

"When you are less hostile I will consider it."

The connection was cut shortly after which was fine with Naruto, while he was thankful for the help he was still wary of the chakra construct. Shrugging Naruto bit his thumb spread the blood on the seal and began to channel chakra into the seal. A couple of seconds later the seal began to glow a soft blue before the symbols began to move. Naruto stepped back as the wall that had impeded him before slowly started to sink into the floor. Once the path was no longer blocked Naruto continued forward into what seemed like a large room filled with shelves. Once again finding torches, Naruto lit them and wondered around, the room was basically a massive library filled with scrolls. There were a fee doors leading to other rooms but Naruto decided to ignore those for now. Walking to the center of the room, Naruto found a giant scroll with a sealed letter on top the wax seal had the Uzumaki swirl pressed into it showing it was important. Naruto picked up the letter and popped the seal and unfolded the paper. Naruto examined the paper carefully before reading the letter.

_Dear Uzumaki Survivor,_

_If you are reading this then you are among one of the few Uzumaki left in the world. If you are reading this then the clan and village is gone. It falls to you as a member of and survivor of the Uzumaki clan to revive our family and protect them with all your power. In this pursuit this bunker was constructed and stocked with all the knowledge we could gather. Every jutsu and general piece of knowledge we have ever recorded or collect is within this bunker and yours to use as you see fit. All I ask is that you use them to remind the world that Uzumaki clan is not gone and to restore our family to prosperity once more._

_As I don't know how long it has been since the fall of Uzushiogakure I will give you as much information as I am able too. The Uzumaki clan as whole are masters of sealing and seals. This has led to a fearsome reputation in the elemental nations for as long as the clan has existed. This reputation only grew when the clan established the village hidden in the whirl tides. The consolidation of power and several clans pledging allegiance to the village and the Uzumaki clan, caused many to fear our growing power. This eventually came to a head sometime after the end of the great shinobi conflict. It was a combined force of Iwagakure, Kumogakure and Kirigakure that attacked Uzushiogakure. It happened in the dead of night and without warning. The ninja in the village managed to hold the wall for several hours but the siege was overwhelming and relentless. The ninja of this village fought valiantly but eventually the defense began to crumble and the village was over run. During this time we did manage to send word to our ally Konohagakure, but it is doubtful if they will be able to reach us in time to help. This is where I have to end this brief history lesson as I must return to the side of our brethren in battle._

_The hope of the Uzumaki clan rests with you now and I wish you well in the future._

_Signed,_

_Head of the Uzumaki Clan_

Naruto folded the letter mindless with questions running through his mind. Naruto looked around and plans started to form in his mind.

"Kit, with this much information it will take you the rest of your life to read it all. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a technique to help learn it all but I think you need to focus on expanding your shinobi knowledge and setting up a decent camp near or in this bunker."

"I know, I know, let me explore the rest or this place and I will start on the camp."

It didn't take long for Naruto to explore the rest of the rooms and the contents were a little startling the first room was a fully stocked armory, the second contained a furnished bedroom with an attached bathroom, and the third contained a decent sized training room. Each room upon close inspection was riddled with seals. Naruto could guess at the purpose for some of them but others alluded him. It also amazed him that the bathroom was completely operational.

Naruto decided to put off figuring out what everything did and get something in his stomach. Climbing out of the bunker was a little annoying but he would get used to it. Naruto got outside and noticed it was starting to get dark. Quickly heading into the forest Naruto grabbed some fruit off some trees and then headed back to the bunker. Eating as he walked Naruto took in the sunset and then headed back inside.

XXX

It has been a month and Naruto set up a decent living on this island. He had managed to set up snares on the island to catch some small game. Fruit on the island was also plentiful meaning food was not really an issue. Naruto had also managed to figure out what all the seals did in the bunker. It was amazing what seals could do when done properly. Naruto during this time had started to look through the Uzumaki archives and found a guide for Uzushiogakure academy as well as books that were in the curriculum. The old curriculm consisted of math, science, history, literature, chakra studies, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu and simple weapons. Naruto spent his free time during the night reading through the general knowledge while dedicating his days to training. The books were easy enough to comprehend with the Kyuubi being a reference whenever something was beyond his grasp.

The academy curriculum for training started by having students focus mostly in taijutsu and chakra control while learning the general knowledge necessary to be a well-rounded ninja. This was mostly for students to increase and hone their chakra reserves, as a book explained the physical exertion combined with the mental workout and chakra manipulation helped the body to create more physical and mental energy that eventually combined to create chakra.

The first exercise give to students would have been the leaf floating exercise. While it sounded simple it was actually quite difficult to get right. Not only did the person doing the exercise have to expel enough chakra from their palms to levitate the leaf perfectly, but to hold the leaf above the palm a ring of chakra needed to be created to keep the leaf from drifting. Now this ring usually took the form of more chakra being expelled to create a pressure difference and force the leaf to the center of the ring, but the scroll detailing the exercise said to be creative and to challenge oneself. The exercise after was the tree walking exercise, followed by something called water walking which sounded badass to Naruto.

The academy taijutsu style was called the Riptide fist and was an attack oriented style using the adage that a good offense is a great defense. To Naruto this made sense in a lot of ways, if a fight can be ended quickly then there was no need to waste time defending. The style was had a good mix of offensive and defensive forms and was definitely a strong style. Naruto also found the Uzumaki taijutsu form aptly named the Whirlpool's Rage Style. After a brief run down Naruto knew this style was geared to killing. The style seemed to detail ways and places to optimize strikes and decimate opponents, the only downside was it built off the academy forms meaning that Naruto had to master the riptide fist style to even start learning his family's style. Not that is bothered Naruto it just meant more time needed to be spent training which was never a bad thing. Physical training was a bright spot for Naruto, pushing himself just seemed to flow naturally for him and many times he had to limp back to the bunker from hurting himself while training. Thank Kami for regeneration abilities.


End file.
